Lunch Date
by jessiechaos
Summary: Joel brings David some lunch. Part three in the Progression of Love Series.


It wasn't long after Christmas when things started to get very busy for David. He was so busy in fact the David had canceled his lunch date with Joel, something he hadn't done before. It kind of irked Joel a little but he could also understand, he knew David was swamped at the moment. But still, David needed to take some time for himself, even if it was just an hour to take a lunch and talk with his friend, or in this case, new lover. Joel just smiled at that, they hadn't been together long and time between the visits had been scarce but they sure as hell made good use of their time.

Joel knew that David would be busy, but still, Joel was looking so forward to seeing him that he thought that he would show up at David's office, and offer him some company while he worked at least, and he brought the man some lunch, some burgers and fries from David's favorite little diner.

Joel walked into David's office and Tracy noticed him right off. She smiled and looked like she was going to call for David, but Joel gestured for her to stop. He held up the food with a smile.

"Has he gotten any lunch yet?" Joel asked.

"Not that I know of," Tracy said. Joel just smiled.

"Then let me surprise him," Joel said. Tracy looked a little nervous but then nodded. Joel walked into the office, closed the door and then slipped the lock in place. He looked at David whose desk was covered in files. He looked up with an annoyed look that was quickly replaced with a smile when he saw Joel and the food.

When Joel saw that smile, he suddenly became very hungry, but not for the food that was in his hands. Joel gave David a smile, thanking God that he thought ahead, a placed a certain item in his pocket before heading down here. Joel's mind was spinning and he knew what he wanted to do. He placed the food on the coffee table in the room before he made his way to David's desk, seating on the edge of the desk.

"David, you need to take better care of yourself, take a break, and eat lunch. Have a little bit of fun for a moment or you're going to burn out." David just looked at Joel, with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have time right now to take a break," David said pointing to the case load he was taking on. Joel just smiled before moving in between David and the desk sitting on it and smiling at David's shocked expression.

"Are you sure there is nothing I could do to change your mind?" Joel said, as he leaned in to loosen David's tie. David just smiled as he watched Joel strip him of his tie, placing it around his neck. David stood from his chair, standing there, looking at Joel and then quickly his lips met Joel's, David's hand running though the short brown hair of his. David quickly broke the kiss before picking up the phone. Joel just looked at him confused.

"Tracy, I want no interruptions, I want to take a break and have some lunch so until further notice I'm out of the office. … Oh yeah, the meeting at 2:30," David said with the straightest of voice but his eyes told a different story as he gave Joel heated looks. "Well, if you don't hear from me by 2, then call Fisher and cancel it, just tell him something unexpected came up." Joel's eyes went wide when he heard that. "Thank you, Tracy." David hung up the phone.

"Do you really think you should blow off your boss?" Joel said a little worried and David just smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Joel, Fisher's not the one who's going to get blown." And at that, David's lip's was on his again. Joel felt David's tongue on his lips and then he moaned as David's tongue slipped in. Joel felt David's hands on his pants, pulling his already strained erection out. When Joel felt David's hands on his erection, he moaned out, and David just smiled at him before he moved to sit back down, rolling his chair up to Joel while never braking eye contact with him. Joel watched David give him a lustful gaze before moving that talented tongue over the head of Joel's erection.

"Fuck." Joel moaned out as his hands went into David's soft hair. He then felt David take his cock in completely and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out. David just had a talent of driving him insane with that mouth, but Joel wasn't complaining, he enjoyed every moment of it.

Joel felt himself on the verge, so close and then David slipped off his erection. Joel let out a moan of protest but before he could speak David stood up, giving Joel a heated look before pulling Joel off the desk, turning him around before bending him over it. David leaned in, and Joel could feel David's erection so hard still in his pants, causing Joel to moan loudly.

"Be careful, you don't want to mess up my work, Joel, or your ass is not going to be the only thing that's going to get it." David growled into Joel's ear. Joel moaned out as the words went straight to his cock, making him even harder as he nodded his understanding, He heard David unbutton and the unzipped his pants and Joel just panted. Joel felt David's hand on his ass.

"Shit, Joel, I don't have anything," David said concern in his voice. Joel just smiled.

"Back Pocket," Joel panted out. He felt the hand and then heard the chuckle.

"Someone was planning on being a bad boy when he got here. Distracting me from my important work. I think someone needs to be punished." David purred out. Joel didn't even get a chance to say anything when he felt the first light smack on his ass. Joel let out a loud surprised moan.

"Quiet, Joel, unless you want someone to hear us. Tracy might think you're in trouble and come in here." Even without looking, he could tell that David was smirking at that. Joel just held on tighter to the desk when he felt the next smack, making sure not to disrupt the files that here just under him. As another smack hit his ass, Joel bit his lip, surprised at how the smacks where making him harder, each one sending a shock straight though him, causing him to grip the desk even harder. Joel felt another smack and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"David, please, just fuck me already," Joel moaned out and then felt David's hand rub over the heated flesh of his ass before he heard the pop of the tube being opened.

Joel had to bite his lip again when he felt the slick digits on him, pushing in, slowly preparing him for what he really wanted. He was so hard, he couldn't stand it. He wanted him so badly and he wanted it now.

"David! Just do it!" Joel panted out.

"Someone is impatient." David said with a chuckle and then he felt David's erection at his entrance, teasing him with it. Joel tried to push back but David just grabbed a hold of his hips, stopping him. Joel just let out a frustrated growl.

"David, please," Joel pleaded. Joel felt the tip slip in and then out and he growled again. He heard David chuckle again.

"You enjoy tormenting me, don't you?" Joel said as he felt David rub himself against him again.

"Maybe," David said before he pushed himself hard and deep within Joel and Joel couldn't hold back the long, loud moan that escaped his lips. David pushed within Joel's body with hard, deep strokes and Joel's hand when white from how hard he was gripping the desk. He soon felt David's hand on his hard erection, stroking him along with his thrusts. Joel was lost within the ecstasy that David was bringing him closer to. He knew David could be a little kinky at times, but he didn't think it would affect him this much.

Joel felt David quicken his pace and he could tell the normally calm man was losing himself. Joel felt his orgasm building deep within and then when he let himself go, spilling himself all over the side of David's desk, he heard the man above him growl out his name before he felt him spilling himself deep within his body. They just stood there for a moment, panting hard before David stumbled backwards, collapsing into his chair.

Joel just smiled lazily before getting off the desk and pulled his pants back up, turning to see the very relaxed David McNorris smiling at him.

"I think I'm going to have to come visit you at work more often," Joel said, with a wicked little grin. David just smiled before slipping his pants back on.

"You better not, or I will never get any work done," David said with a wink before he got up from the chair and moved in to give Joel a light kiss. "Ok, now that I've had my dessert, its time to have some lunch, don't you think?" David said before moving over to the food that Joel brought, as Joel followed him with a smirk on his face.


End file.
